Customs
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Still new to Earth it's customs, Mon-El moves in with Winn to learn how human's work. There are differences, but Mon still knows how he feels about the techie and that seems to translate across all races and species. Mon-El/Winn. Requested by 'skiesandlife' on Tumblr who is also 'cats pickles ' on Ao3


**Customs**

 **Supergirl**

 **Still new to Earth it's customs, Mon-El moves in with Winn to learn how human's work. There are differences, but Mon still knows how he feels about the techie and that seems to translate across all races and species.**

 **Requested by 'skiesandlife' on Tumblr who is also 'cats_pickles_' on Ao3**

 **Pairing: Mon-El/Winn**

 **Warning: cultural misunderstandings, masturbation, accidental voyeurism, jealously, strength kink, size difference, rimming, dirty talk, light spanking, possessiveness, anal sex**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own Supergirl**

 **Customs**

"Dude!" Winn cried out, hands covering his eyes as he walked into the living room of his flat were Mon-El was currently standing by the PlayStation completely and utterly naked.

"What?" Mon asked confused looking up from the manual that Winn had dug out for him to read over.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes? Is this a Daxamite thing?" Winn asked, peeking through his fingers to see Mon still naked so Winn just turned around to stop himself from looking further and showing Mon how this was affecting him.

"I guess? Do humans not wander their homes naked?" Mon asked confused to why Winn had turned away from him, was his body not pleasing to him?

"Not when others live there too, not unless they're sleeping together and sometimes not even then!" Winn exclaimed.

"Are we not sleeping together?" Mon asked sounding adorably confused.

"What? No, please just… Go find some clothes?" Winn whimpered needing to get this situation to end ASAP.

"Sure thing Winn." Mon said walking towards Winn and 'accidently' brushing his hand against Winn's thigh as he passed smiling at the small yelp Winn made. Mon just whistled as he went in search of pants and shirt to make Winn more comfortable.

Winn dragged his hands through his hair letting out puff of air before he glanced down to see a bulge in his jeans that made him blush and the skin where Mon's hand had brushed against him felt hot.

"I'm going to take a shower!" Winn called out as he scurried towards the bathroom, shutting the door tightly behind him. He quickly turned on the shower not caring if it was hot or cold as he stripped himself bare and stepped under the spray of water, sighing as the lukewarm water rained over his body.

"This was a bad idea." Winn muttered under his breath as he leaned his forehead against the cool tiles of the wall in the shower cubical. He rested there for a while hoping his erection would fade, but he kept picturing Mon's naked shape and he could feel pre-cum leaking from the head of his cock.

Winn reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock in a too familiar motion, he couldn't even remember the last time he had slept with someone. No he never slept with Siobhan, their relationship was more like brother sister while it lasted. He did love Kara but he always found himself drawn more to the male gender, case in point Barry Allen, Clark Kent and now Mon-El… Okay maybe it is just superheroes.

Winn swallowed as he quickly worked his hand over himself, not wanting to spend too long in the shower and they hadn't tested it but he wasn't sure if Mon had super hearing or not so he didn't want to risk it so he made sure to put his other hand over his mouth to stop any noises he was bound to make.

"Winn?" Mon's voice was close like inside the bathroom close.

Winn yelped both hands flying down to cover his erection that traitorously twitched at Mon saying his name.

"Mon! What the hell are you doing in here?" Winn asked back, voice shaky as he peered through the steamed up glass surrounding the shower.

"I wanted to ask you what game you wanted to play…" Mon sounded confused.

"You couldn't wait until I was out of the shower?" Winn knew his voice was reaching a higher pitch.

"Is this an Earth custom? To wait?" Mon asked curiously.

"When one is naked then usually yes." Winn wanted to bang his head against the wall in front of him.

"Oh, my apologies then. Please carry on." Mon said as the door clicked shut behind him and Winn let out a sigh of relief before he looked down at his cock that was harder than before. He rolled his eyes before he used both hands to jerk himself off, trying to come faster than before so Mon wouldn't get suspicious.

"Fuck…Mon." Winn couldn't help the small breathy gasp that escaped his lips as he came against his hands and prayed that Mon didn't hear anything. Winn stood there a for a bit longer before he quickly washed his body and hair before stepping out and wrapping himself in a towel so he could grab fresh clothes from his bedroom as he forgot to do so in his rush before.

He started the small walk down to where his room was located when his phone started to ring from where he left it on his bedside table. He grabbed the edge of his towel and hurried to answer it.

"Hello?" Winn answered it, slightly breathless.

"Hey Winn? It's Clark…" Clark Kent's voice filtered through the small speaker and Winn found himself blushing and smiling.

"Clark! Hey, hi Clark." Winn stammered out totally focused on trying not to make a fool of himself on the phone with Superman himself that he didn't notice Mon entering the bedroom with a curious and slightly annoyed look on his face.

"It's been a while, but I was just thinking about how you made that anti-kryptonite gear for Kara and myself and I was wondering if you would be willing to work with me to create more items like that? For Kara and my safety?" Clark asked, voice smooth and cheerful.

"Yeah, yeah I can do that. I mean we can, you know together, you and me and yeah no we can totally do that." Winn rambled before he let out a gasp when he felt a naked and very male body press tightly against his back and hands grabbed at the hem of the towel around his waist.

"Great…Winn are you okay?" Clark asked concerned.

"Yup, t-totally fine." Winn swallowed as Mon's right hand dragged up his chest, fingers circling his right nipple while Mon's left hand cupped him through the towel.

"I just have to go, I'll call you later Clark!" Winn squeaked as he hung up tossing the phone to the side to turn around to face Mon who looked rather pleased with him self.

"What the hell are you doing?" Winn demanded trying to keep his falling towel up around his waist.

"I think what I'm doing translates across our species Winn." Mon smiled amused at the blushing mostly naked Winn.

"W-What?" Winn squeaked again.

"Do I need to spell it out for you Winn? Don't think I didn't hear you in the shower, groaning out my name." Mon teased as he stepped into Winn's space again, fingers grabbing at the hem of the towel, pleased when Winn's fingers went lax and Mon was able to snatch the towel away so he could take in Winn in his naked beauty.

"Beautiful." Mon spoke softly as he curled his hand around Winn's cock, pleased at the soft groan and jerk of hips that his touch got from Winn. Winn was staring at Mon, his eyes black with lust and this time he didn't stop himself from staring at Mon's cock which was much larger his closer up.

"Now I did some research on the… World Wide Web to see how men have sex on Earth, but if I'm doing anything wrong, just tell me." Mon said as he grabbed the back of Winn's neck and pulled him into an open mouth kiss.

Winn clutched Mon's shoulders as he was easily overpowered by Mon and the Daxamite started to stroke Winn's cock easily coaxing it back to full size. Winn groaned into the kiss and pressed closer to Mon, one hand sliding down Mon's muscular back to rest on his firm ass. Mon hummed into the kiss when Winn squeezed slightly. The two broke apart to breathe and Winn looked dazed while Mon looked very pleased.

"I want to be inside of you so bad." Mon tried, as he started kissing and biting down Winn's neck. '

"What are you waiting for then?" Winn breathed out, body hot with need.

"Absolutely nothing." Mon agreed and easily lifted Winn up, Winn gasped and wrapped his limbs around the obviously stronger man and Mon grinned when he felt Winn's cock harden further against him. Mon worked at leaving a large mark on Winn's neck high enough that everyone would be able to see it and know that Winn was taken.

Mon tossed Winn onto the bed, just looking at the seductive way Winn was sprawled out completely ready for what was coming next and that alone made Mon loose any control he had.

Mon knelt down on the bed and grabbed Winn's legs before tossing them over his shoulders, lifting Winn up by gripping his ass. Winn gasped at the sudden move before it turned into a loud groan when Mon licked up his cock before he mouthed at his balls. Winn whimpered at the sensations of Mon's tongue lapping at his cock before Mon moved downwards to run the tip of his tongue around Winn's hole.

"Oh God!" Winn cried out as Mon penetrated him with his tongue making Winn's body arch and tremble as Mon's hands held his thighs wide as he started to fuck Winn open with his tongue, pleased with being able to make Winn a writhing, groaning mess just from his tongue.

"Mon, oh my god if you don't stop I'm going to cum!" Winn pleaded, not knowing if he would be able to come three times in one night and if Mon kept going like this he wasn't going to last long.

"I better stop then, you're not allow to come until I'm inside of you." Mon moved back, licking up Winn's inner thigh teasingly before he rose up to look down at the flushed and panting Winn. The other man's cock was lying against his stomach with pre-cum smearing on his stomach.

Mon grabbed Winn's legs and easily bent him in half as he positioned his own dripping erection by Winn's wet, open hole. Winn gasped at the sudden position change and gripped the sheets by his sides as Mon slowly entered him, the fat head of his cock pushing past the tight ring of muscles making Winn cry out and arch as he tried to relax as Mon slowly sank further into him until he was fully sheathed inside of Winn.

Both groaned loudly, Winn trying to lean up to kiss Mon as the two adjusted to being interlocked like this. Mon leaned his head down to kiss Winn feeling like he needed to distract himself lest he move and hurt his new lover. Mon slid his hands under Winn's knees and rolled his hips slowly pleased when Winn fluttered around him and groaned into their kiss.

"Mon, more." Winn broke the kiss as he rolled his hips the best he could in this position.

"Of course." Mon smirked and pulled his hips back before slamming back in with force, not enough that he would break bones he wanted to keep Winn around for a long time. Winn almost screamed out at the feeling and jerked his hips up to meet each of Mon's thrusts.

Mon stopped suddenly, slowly dragging his cock out of Winn listening to the whimper emitting from his lover. Mon easily lifted Winn up off the bed before spinning them around so he was lying on the bed and Winn straddling his waist, Mon's erection rubbing at the clef of Winn's ass.

"I think you know what to do now pretty boy." Mon slapped Winn's ass with a smirk and Winn gasped as he blushed prettily while he let out a small moan at the stinging coming from his ass. Winn raised himself up slowly before quickly impaling himself on Mon's cock.

Mon groaned grabbing Winn's hips tightly while Winn started to rock himself forward and backwards on Mon's cock, helpless whimpers and whines falling from Winn's mouth.

"Look at you, you're absolutely desperate for my cock aren't you pretty boy?" Mon grinned as he brought his hand back down on Winn's ass.

"Yes, oh my god Mon!" Winn keened as Mon jerked his hips up going deeper into the brunet atop of him, hitting against Winn's prostate making the tech cry out back arching. Mon grinned with his hands gripping the flesh of Winn's rather nice ass before pulling Winn's ass cheeks apart thrusting upwards again.

Winn had to put his hands on Mon's chest to stop him self from falling forward as Mon fucked up into him roughly.

"That's right, take my cock just like that my pretty little slut." The words rolled off of Mon's tongue surprising himself but he was pleased as Winn groaned at the words and ground himself down more on Mon's cock.

"Fuck, fuck I'm going to come Mon!" Winn cried out in warning, his hips stuttering as his orgasm approached.

"Come then my pretty boy." Mon ordered, slapping both of Winn's ass cheeks watching as Winn screamed as he came hard against his chest, he tightened around Mon's cock making the Daxamite scream his own complication, filling Winn with his own cum. Mon was surprised by how amazing it felt, maybe these humans were smart in their own ways.

Winn collapsed onto Mon's chest, covered in sweat and cum while breathing heavily and completely out of it. Mon wrapped his arms around Winn and gently rolled the two of them onto their sides, remembering the 'cuddling' part of an article he read. He didn't move from his place inside of Winn still enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by Winn.

Winn let out a noise of content as he snuggled down in Mon's strong embrace, stated and would happily stay like this forever.

"You're mine now Winn." Mon whispered possessively.

"Mmm?" Winn didn't really hear it he was too out of it, but it sounded nice and if it meant they would do this again.

"My pretty boy." Mon nuzzled Winn's neck kissing the skin happily.


End file.
